Where We Belong
by camstenforever
Summary: When a sick Kirsten is dropped at Cameron's front door in the middle of the night, Cameron attempts to nurse her back to health, and ends up with a confession that is more than he bargained for in the early hours of the morning, but one that changes his life. Camsten one-shot.


**What's up everyone? Hope you all are having a fantastic day! Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this Camsten story. I really appreciate it! This is my first story, but don't worry, there will definitely be more coming! Thanks again for reading! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do  not own Stitchers. Trust me, if I did, season 3 would be coming out at the end of the summer and this would actually happen in the show. **

* * *

Cameron was woken from a particularly interesting dream by an incessant knocking on his door. He stumbled out of his bed and shoved his glasses on his face. As he tripped out of his room, he glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. 2:18 a.m. He groaned and walked crookedly towards the door, throwing it open, prepared to yell at whoever was choosing to wake him at such an hour. The words died on his tongue when he saw Camille standing there, hands on her hips and a tired, frustrated look on her face. Images flashed through his mind of Kirsten in a hospital somewhere or in a ditch covered in blood.

His words came rushing out all at once, "What's wrong? Is Kirsten ok? Is she hurt? Do I need to call 911!?" His hands had somehow found their way to Camille's shoulders and were shaking her. She annoyedly removed his hands and sighed exasperatedly.

"Kirsten is _fine_ ," she said firmly, "She is, however, keeping me up with her coughing, sneezing, and blowing of her nose, and I'm done. Very done." With that, she pointed next to her, and Cameron stepped out of his doorway to look what she what she was gesturing at. It was Kirsten, sitting slumped against the hallway wall, fast asleep. Her nose was a bright red, and her mouth was hanging open, tiny beads of sweat forming on her hairline.

As he bent down to press a hand to her forehead, Camille said, "I don't want to take care of her anymore, she's all yours, make sure she doesn't die."

He might have been hearing things, but he thought he detected a little bit of concern in her voice as she said this. He looked over to reply, but her brown ponytail swished around the corner before he got the chance. He shook his head a smiled to himself, glancing back at Kirsten. Being careful not to wake her, he slipped one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He lifted her with no effort, partly because she was very light, but mostly because he was hiding a very fit body under all his flannel. He kicked the door shut behind him, and headed towards the couch, but changed his mind and carried her to his bedroom.

His covers were still tossed back from when he rolled out of bed to answer the door, and he gently set her down there, marveling at how perfect she looked against his blue sheets, like she was meant to lay there. He pulled the blankets over her and walked into his bathroom, wetting a washcloth with freezing water, folding it into a rectangle as he returned to his room. He laid the cloth on her forehead, and went back to his bathroom to grab his thermometer. Her temperature was a dangerous 103.85 degrees, and Cameron decided to go get her a glass of water for when she woke up. When he reentered his bedroom, Kirsten was awake. He smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed, setting the water down on the nightstand. She blinked a couple of times, letting the world come into focus and looked at Cameron sleepily.

"Hey," she said groggily, looking around the room, "How long have I been here?"

"About five minutes. Do you remember getting here?" Cameron replied.

"Well, I remember falling asleep in my bed, and then Camille came in and woke me up. She said that she was taking me here, and she put me in the car. We walked down your hallway, and she started knocking on the door, and I sat down, and I don't remember anything after that."

Kirsten started coughing then, and Cameron moved out of her way as she reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. She laid back down, closing her eyes and putting her hand to her head.

Cameron immediately became concerned and said, "Are you feeling alright?"

Kirsten sighed, "My head really hurts, and I'm warm."

Cameron threw the covers off of her and ran into the bathroom to get her an aspirin. He handed it to her and she took it gratefully.

"That should help with the pain and the fever," he said, pressing his cool hand to her warm forehead. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

She looked at the clock, then back at Cameron, then back at the clock. Sheepishly she said, "I know it's the middle of the night, but can I take a shower? I think it will help me feel better."

Cameron looked at her oddly, _Why would she be embarrassed about taking a shower?_ He thought. He came up with nothing, so nodded, and replied, "Sure, yeah."

He got up and grabbed a fresh set of towels out from under his sink. He set them on the counter, and turned around to see Kirsten standing in the doorway. She entered the bathroom, and he took her place at the door.

"You can just use my soap if you want," he paused, "Do you want a fresh change of clothes?"

She nodded, and he smiled. "Okay, I'll lay some out on the bed for you when you're done," he paused again, "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

She nodded again, and he took that as his cue to leave. She shut the door between them, and he heard the water start to run. He walked over and took a few t-shirt and shorts combinations out of his drawer. He carefully laid them out on the bed, and walked out of his room, sliding the door closed behind him.

Cameron was in the kitchen making some tea when he heard the sliding door open. Kirsten came out wearing a dark blue shirt with the words _Star Wars_ printed on the front and a pair of blue and white plaid boxer shorts. Her wet hair was up in a messy bun and she was wrapped in one of the blankets from his bed. She blew her nose into a Kleenex, throwing it into the trash can by the fridge. She glanced at the wall clock: 3:47 a.m. She sighed and made her way over to one of the kitchen stools.

"Feeling any better?" Cameron inquired.

Kirsten shrugged, "Not really." She coughed. "My throat hurts now, on top of everything."

Cameron put his hand to her forehead again and frowned. He went and grabbed the thermometer, taking her temperature as soon as he got back. 102.7. "It's a little better." He smiled at her, trying to be encouraging. "Why don't you go sit on the couch and pick something to watch. I'll bring the tea over when it's ready."

A couple minutes later, Cameron came into the living room with two cups of tea in hand. He glanced at the TV and saw that Kirsten had selected an episode of Doctor Who to watch. He smirked and chuckled, about to make a snarky comment when he noticed Kirsten was fast asleep, the blanket fallen to the floor. He set their tea down on the coffee table and gently picked the blanket up from the floor, laying it over her shoulders. He then sat down beside her, and turned his attention to the TV. It was one of his favorite episodes, and he got so engrossed that he almost didn't notice Kirsten shifting next to him. Almost. He looked over just in time to see the blonde locks descending onto his chest. He didn't know what to do at first, but then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed she had positioned herself right over his heart, her warm forehead pressing into the center of his scar.

Cameron didn't know how long it had been when he woke up from his doze, Kirsten still nuzzled into the fabric of his shirt. He noticed she hadn't coughed once the whole time she had been sleeping. He turned off the TV, and watched her for a moment. It was probably the most vulnerable he had ever seen her, eyes closed, breathing in and out of her mouth. He brushed the hair back from her face and gently planted a kiss in the middle of her forehead.

He watched her sleep for a little while longer before carefully picking her up, delivering her to his bed and pulling the covers over her. He was walking out the door to go make himself a bed on the couch when he heard a small, sleepy voice from behind him.

"Cameron?"

He turned around to see Kirsten looking at him through hooded eyelids.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?"

He hoped she was tired enough that she couldn't hear the smile in his voice when he said, "Sure Stretch."

He climbed gingerly in next to her, looking at her while he got comfortable on his pillow. She surprised him yet again when she put her head on his shoulder, her hand extending to center over his heart.

"I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night," her voice was still tired.

Cameron chuckled, "That's ok, Princess. I would wake up in the middle of the night any time, if it meant I would get to take care of you."

He felt her smile against the skin of his neck, and she pulled herself even closer to him. He turned his head slightly to kiss the top of her head just as she turned her head to look up at him, and their lips lightly touched. Cameron pulled back almost immediately, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

To his complete surprise, she closed the distance he had created by pulling away, touching their lips together again. He leaned into it, letting his hand trace around the features of her face. Their kiss deepened, her hands reaching up to stroke through his hair, his arms circling her waist. Within moments, his shirt was off and discarded to the floor, Kirsten's hands now running freely over bare skin. Even with her eyes closed, she traced the lines of his arms, relishing the feeling of them surrounding her. As they continued to kiss, she realized something. She had never felt as complete as she did when she was in Cameron's arms. She felt safe, whole, like there was nothing missing from her life anymore.

She pulled away gently, matching the grin spreading across Cameron's face. They were both breathing hard, hands still holding each other. She couldn't think of a thing to say, there were no words to describe the feeling coursing through her veins.

After a few moments she said, "I'm sorry if I get you sick."

It was the only thing she could think of.

Cameron threw his head back and laughed. "That's ok. Maybe we can take a sick day together. I mean, without you or me, they can't really stitch anyways."

She hesitated, not knowing whether or not to voice her realization. Her emotions must have taken over her brain, because the words came flowing out.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"I realized something just now, while we were kissing."

"Oh?" he replied with an eyebrow raised, "And what would that be?"

"I've always felt like something was missing from my life, not just because of my Temporal Dysplasia, but because I felt something or someone wasn't in my life yet that was supposed to be. When I was dating Liam, I thought it was being filled, since I had never known what being loved really felt like. Then I met you, and you made me start wondering if what I was 'feeling' for Liam was really love. What I was feeling for you felt so much more real. And sometimes, like just now, I'm with you, and I feel that void being filled, I feel like I'm where I'm meant to be.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you. And I didn't know that was the emotion I was feeling until just now, when I was absolutely sure, I feel love. And I love you."

Cameron was speechless, hearing her say all the things he'd felt around her, the feeling of love and completeness. It took a moment of him searching her eyes with his mouth open for him to respond. He thought he would say it back to her, but instead he leaned in and kissed her again and again.

"I love you too," he said, "I love you so, so much. You have no idea."

"I didn't before, but I think I'm starting to," she replied.

Kirsten smiled, a rare smile, one that Cameron adored. Her hazel eyes stared into his green ones, warm and open to him, something he'd wanted since the day he met her. Her eyes got heavy and were starting to close, but Cameron let them, as much as he'd like for her to just keep looking at him, he was content to just watch her sleep. Content to just hold her in his arms, because he knew, and now she did too, that's where they belonged.

* * *

 **Did you like? I hope so! If not, well... you are missing out. If you want more stories like this or have suggestions for me, feel free to leave a comment. I would also love for you to follow me if you want to read more awesome Camsten fanficiton! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
